German
German (Deutsch [ˈdɔʏtʃ] (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:De-Deutsch.ogg listen)) is a West Germanic language and is closely related to and classified alongside English, Dutch, and the Frisian languages. To a lesser extent, it is also related to the East(extinct) and North Germanic languages. Most German vocabulary is derived from the Germanic branch of the Indo-European language family.[5] Significant minorities of words are derived from Latinand Greek, with a smaller amount from French and most recently English (known as Denglisch). German is written using the Latin alphabet. In addition to the 26 standard letters, German has three vowels with Umlauts, namely ä, ö, and ü, as well as the Eszett or scharfes S (sharp s) which is written "ß". German dialects are distinguished from varieties of standard German. German dialects are traditional local varieties and are traced back to the different German tribes. Many of them are not easily understandable to a speaker of standard German, since they often differ in lexicon, phonology, andsyntax. Around the world, German has approximately 100 million native speakers and also about 80 million non-native speakers.[6] German is the main language of about 90 million people (18%) in the EU. 67% of German citizens claim to be able to communicate in at least one foreign language, 27% in at least two languages other than their own. Resources 'Rosetta Stone' *5 levels available *Recommended as a beginning tool *'Strongly not recommended to be used as the only tool.' *Covers pronounciation, reading, listening, vocabulary, writing. *Very poor for grammar. *Easy to use. Shouldn't take more than an hour to set up and begin using. *More expensive than it's worth. Thank you based internet! 'Pimsleur' *3 levels available with 100 total lessons. *Recommended as a learning tool. *'Strongly not recomended to be used as the only tool.' *Covers mainly speaking and being able to hold a conversation. *Easy to use, just open the audio file and repeat. *Much more expensive than it's worth. Thank you based internet! 'Duolingo' *Unlimited advancement available *Recommended as an adjenct learning tool. *Not recommended to be used as the only tool. *Covers every field. *Very useful as it offers a lot of material for translation, forcing the user on a hands on approach while offering good aid. *3 minutes to create an account and know all there is to it about how it works. *Now has an iOS app if you're into that sort of thing. *Free. Thank you based anon! 'Books and .PDF' files *Basic German. A grammar and Workbook *German essential grammar *Hammer's German Grammar and Usage Matin Durrell *A practice Grammar of German - Hike Dryer, Richard Schmitt (Hueber 2001) *'A compilation of .PDFs and books of grammar, vocabulary, etc. ' *German for reading *The Everything Learning German Book, 2nd Edition - Edward Swick (Adams Media, 2009, 2003) *Schaum's Outline of German Grammar, 4ed *If you know what you're looking for Book Depository sells a variety of foreign language books, including books and manga in German. 'News' Der Spiegel Frankfurter Algemeine Zeitung Süddeutsche Zeitung Deutschland Kurier (Austria) Kleine Zeitung (Austria) Presse (Austria) 'Movies' Subtitles *Subscene *Findsubtitles *(add more if you know them) Movies *Triumph des Willens *Der Baader Meinhof Komplex *Shoah *Lammbock *Nekromantik *Das Leben der Anderen *Der Untergang *Der Himmel über Berlin *Das Boot *Die Welle *Apollo 13 *1984 *Restrisiko *Der Schuh des Manitou *Lola rennt *Tatort Interesting German directors: Michael “Bully” Herbig, Leni Riefenstahl, Jörg Buttgereit, Olaf Ittenbach, Andreas Schnaas, Uwe Boll, Ulli Lommel, Werner Herzog, Wim Wenders, Rainer Werner Fassbinder. 'Music' *Blumio (Hip-Hop) *Blutengel (Future-Pop) *Die Ärzte (Punkrock) *Die Toten Hosen (Punkrock) *Eisbrecher (Elektro / Industrial / Neue Deutsche Härte) *K.I.Z. (Hip-Hop) *Knorkator (Neue Deutsche Härte / Industrial) *Kraftwerk (Elektro) *Lacrimosa (Neue Deutsche Härte / Gothic rock) *Megaherz (Industrial / Neue Deutsche Härte) *Nena (Neue Deutsche Welle / Synthpop) *Nina Hagen (WTF-worthy) *Oomph! (Industrial / Neue Deutsche Härte) *Peter Fox (Hio-Hop / Raggae) *Rammstein (Industrial / Neue Deutsche Härte) *Seeed (Raggae / Dancehall) *Sportfreunde Stiller (Indie-Rock) *Unheilig (Neue Deutsche Härte / Synthrock) *EAV (Rock/Pop-Rock) 'Anime/cartoons (German dubs)' *Spongebob http://www.myspass.de/myspass/shows/tvshows/spongebob-schwammkopf/ 'Brotips:' *If you have experience learning this language please share it, it's greately appreciated. *When learning vocabulary it's important to learn the article as an important part of the word and not just the word. So it's not Hund, but der Hund ''or ''die Halskette as opposed to just Halskette.'' Tips for studying word genders:' **When writing out vocabulary or adding nouns to Anki, colour code your wordsQ Be sexist if you must: blue for masculine nouns, pink for feminine, green for neuter. **One technique I learnt in class is visualising a male, a female and something considered neuter (let's say ET) along with the noun I'm learning. So David Hasselhoff sits on der Tisch, ''Angela Merkel opens ''die Tür and ET drinks das Bier. ***Use this in conjunction with Anki! I use a bunch of kawaii as fuck images I pull from the internet with my cards to remember my genders. Want to remember the gender for die Sandburg? Find a picture of a little girl playing with a sandcastle and stick that in your Anki cards. **There are also a few hints you can use to recall genders of certain words. *Learn about the High German consonant shift not only will it help you understand a little bit about how German spelling works, but will help your acquisition of cognates. For example, an English D is a T in German, e.g. World -> Welt, Good -> Gut, Word -> Wort, Dance -> Tanz. 'Other' *Uz-translations (a very useful website that you should definitely check out) Category:Germanic Category:latin alphabet Category:declensions Category:badass Category:useful